TDI proposes the continued development of fiber optic sodium and potassium sensors/systems. Sensor development work will focus on improving the sensitivity/selectivity of respective active chemistries, improving the chemical and optical properties of the matrix substrate, and improving the method of attaching active chemistries to the matrix substrate. System development work will focus on design and testing of dedicated, second generation hardware/software that support the respective sensor technologies. Completed fiber optic sensors/systems will be tested in vitro to assure overall compliance with stated product requirements. TDI plans to license this sensor technology to one or more catheter companies for use in next generation, disposable, 'smart catheter' products. The licensee will be responsible for integrating these sensors into catheter products, conducting necessary clinical trials, product manufacturing, and product sales and service. The evolution of disposable, in vivo, smart catheters will lead to a revolution in acute care patient monitoring. This revolution will be signaled soon by the market release of first generation smart catheters containing TDI's completed pressure, temperature, pH, pCO2 and pO2 sensors.